Not So Perfect
by PixieGirl17
Summary: Carl finally asks Effie how Vera was turned into a vampire. Not a happy story I'm afraid...


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Being Human

**A/S: **Hey there! It's been a while since I've written a Being Human story and since I promised a sequel to my non one-shot Being Human story I thought I might at least give you guys something. The only reason why I haven't gotten started on it is generally because of uni and socities and all the other wonderful things which comes with a university life but I promise that I will get started on it as soon as I possibly can.

**Not So Perfect**

For **WhiteHare**

_London, UK, 1977_

Effie was looking over the reports when she caught her doing it. She glanced up when she heard the murmur of a little voice talking to herself knowing it was Vera. She was putting on Effie's make-up and talking to herself into the mirror probably pretending that she was talking to some man. Some women would have rushed into the room angrily demanding what she was doing and what she was doing wrong and that she shouldn't be playing with what wasn't hers. Though Effie knew better than to do that. First off, Vera loved her to pieces, for some reason, so screaming at her would just break her heart and the other reason was that Effie owed her a lot more than getting angry at her for no good reason. Vera was just trying to be what she could never have because Effie had deprived her of it. When she thought that she was doing the kind thing Effie wasn't also not doing what she should have done. Been merciful. The girl was trapped now. She was trapped in this nightmarish life. She was trapped in an immortal, little girl body. She was trapped in a world that was ever-changing except for herself. In that one small act Effie had taken everything away from that poor twenty-four-year-old woman trapped in a ten-year-olds body. She wanted to be like Effie. She wanted to be beautiful rather than cute. She wanted everything that she couldn't have but then again, even in the history of the entire human race, when has there ever been a person who has never felt that?

_Leicester, UK, 1963_

_Effie couldn't quite believe the amount of blood that there was. She couldn't quite believe that she was this hungry but she supposed that it was just her nature to be like this. To be always thinking about it. She was a food addict who never put on weight plus with an appetite for human rather than french fries and cheese burgers. She still liked them but it didn't matter how much raw meat she would have she would always come back to her primal need because all she was this. A bloody, predatory, cursed mess. She looked over the humans which she had just slaughtered with her eyes resting down on the final, youngest member of the family. A little girl no older than her sister was when her own family had been killed by Alexis. Bile rose up her throat knowing that the longer she stared at this girl the more she would come to realise the disgusting, despicable nature of what she had just done. She was becoming no better than those senseless, mindless monsters out there. She chose her house well as one could say. All she heard was screaming and she could smell the strong aroma of marijuana from across the street. She didn't count on these people being irresponsible enough to have a child. Who would let them keep her for that matter? This perfect, sweet, innocent little thing. She was close to breaking down and crying before the child murmured and her eyes flickered. Effie took in a sharp breath. How could she be alive? How was this possible?_

_London, UK, 1977_

"You'll never guess what I caught your ward doing today..."

Effie was staring out the window like some kind of zombie watching Vera with her pet guina pigs, she looked so happy. That was all Effie could think about. Vera looked so happy, maybe she was going to be alright but that didn't make what Effie did to her any better. Though Carl was trying to sound as interesting a possible and most of the time the tone of voice he was using tended to get her attention. She always liked an excuse to distract herself from her responsibilities, to make herself feel, even for just a moment, just a little bit human. Every now and then. It was the only thing which kept them both sane. Carl tried to get into her view in order to catch her attention. He waved her hand in her vision which seemed to get her attention since she blinked and leaned back as if there was a wasp buzzing around her.

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

"I was just saying I caught Vera trying on your make-up. I actually showed her how to apply it properly she looked like one of those drag queens who proposition to me every night I..."

He looked around quickly just to check that she wasn't around making Effie roll her eyes. She couldn't quite understand why he was always so worried about talking about that kind of thing around Vera since she had seen and heard worse and plus she wasn't mentally a child either which seemed be the thing which should concern him more than anything, which in fact was the reason why he shouldn't be.

"Oh yes." She murmured looking back at the paperwork and sipping her coffee.

Carl pulled a face and blinked. "Oh? You didn't mind?"

"Of course not there's worse crimes Vera could commit than putting on my make-up."

"I suppose."

"Plus its not really fair is it?"

Carl frowned and poured himself another cup of tea. "What isn't?"

She stopped reading and looked up at him intently. "Well she's stuck like that forever, Carl. She deserves better."

Carl gulped and tried to give her the most convincing look possible. "You've been good to her, Effie."

She looked away and out into the garden where she saw her playing with the guinea pigs. "It'll never be enough."

_Leicester, UK, 1963_

_Effie felt to her knees and crouched over her. "How are you still alive?" She asked, her voice was shaky and confused._

_The little girl glanced up at her and for a moment Effie was waiting for the fear in her eyes but she found something else. She saw curiosity. She opened her mouth but she couldn't make out any words. She was too weak. Losing too much blood. She was running out of time. Effie straightened up and ran a hand through her hair. She had to think fast. She was going to have to kill her as quickly and as painlessly as possible or she had to take the other option, which she wasn't willing to chose so lightly. She gulped and looked around for something to kill her with quickly but there was nothing which could assist her in that. Not something close to hand anyway and if she was going to do this she was going to do it now. She looked back at the girl and could see that if she could she would be whimpering by now. But she couldn't. It was too painful for her to cry. The only thing she could do was drain her. She didn't want to drain her but there was no other way which she could kill her quicker than draining her completely of her blood. Effie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy and as selfish as it sounded but it was the only way she was going to save her. She opened her eyes with her eyes glazed over with a blackness which was dark as night. She leaned forward but before she could even extract her fangs something stopped her._

_The girl stared up at her with such fear that it sent a shiver through Effie's body making her vibrate which such guilt that she couldn't even bring herself to do this. The darkness disappeared from her eyes and she fell back panting as if she had been running from the devil. She stared at this little girl as if she was a ghost, in some ways she was. She was the ghost of the girl, of the one girl from her past which she wished more than anyone she had ever loved to have been saved from her fate. Even more than Alexis. She knew she would never be able to do this. There was only the other option now. There was no turning back. There was no other option she could take, she was only left with this and she knew that there was as much generosity in it as there was cruelty. She was too young to die. Effie had been too lonely for too long. She was too much like Moira. She couldn't make Moira die again. Also in that moment she finally realised why Alexis did it. She finally realised why he spared her. It wasn't just because he could see her greatest desires but it was because, and sometimes some vampires get this very rarely but there is a little spark in some humans eyes which even a blind man would be able to read: I don't want to die. Whatever the option is, I'll take that one, but please, I don't want to die._

_London, UK, 1977_

When Effie was finished Carl slid his hand across the table and took it. "It's alright. Vera doesn't hate you for what you did. Isn't that what matters most?"

Effie shook her head. "She doesn't know any better. It's like you once said...She's just a child. She doesn't understand the selfishness in my decision. She could have died but then again...She wouldn't have to lead this life. She wouldn't have to...She could have survived. I could have called an ambulance and they might have saved her. She might have been fucked up in the head as a result of that but at least she would be human. She would have something better than this."

Carl tilted his head and smiled. "What can play the game of 'if, but or maybes' as much as we can, Effie but it doesn't do anyone any good. All we can do is to deal with whatever problems we have as much as we can. Besides, as much as there are other possibilities for all you know this could be the best out of all of them."

Effie looked over her shoulder back at Vera and replied, "It's not good enough for her. It's not perfect."

Carl raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "What is?"


End file.
